I'm Captavated By You Baby
by AlexGeeeeIsLove
Summary: Sequel to Too Much Of You Is Never Enough. All Time Low fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Olivia's P.O.V **

"Good morning sleepy head." Alex smiled, kissing my nose as I opened my eyes.

"Good –" I started but stopped when I had a pain in my lower stomach. "Oh shit." I moaned, grabbing my stomach and falling back onto the pillow.

"What? What's wrong?" Alex asked, brushing hair out of my face.

"It's nothing, I'm fine honey. You wanna go, make me some breakfast? You know Rian and the others will probably be up soon, and they'll be hungry." I smiled, pushing him out of the bed, as best as I could.

"Fine, but tell me if anything's wrong. I love you." He frowned, walking out of our room. I pulled the covers off of me and succeeded in standing up this time. There was still pain though. I walked into the bathroom and looked in one of my bottom drawers, where I kept pregnancy tests.

I pulled one out and followed the instructions. I decided to do it with a few more, so I have multiple results. I waited until they were done, getting dressed and making my bed. I walked back into the bathroom and saw a little pink plus sign on every single test. I sunk to the floor. Holy. Shit.

I grabbed all the tests and threw them in the trashcan, walking out into the kitchen, trying to act as normal as possible. Kara was in the kitchen with Madison, Jack's cousin who was dating Zack, and I pulled them off to the side.

"Guys," I whispered, feeling tears spring into my eyes. "I'm pregnant." Their eyes got wide and I saw the innocence in Madison's eyes. She had never even had sex. "Please don't tell anyone, please."

"We won't, pinky swears." Madison nodded, holding out her pinky. I laughed a little and wrapped my pinky around hers. I did the same with Kara.

"Let's go eat, I'm starving." I smiled, walking back into the kitchen with them.

"Why did you guys go off to talk in secret?" Jack asked, eating some pancakes. Alex nodded.

"I was telling them how big Alex's dick is." I smirked, taking a pancake from the plate in the middle of the table and putting it on my plate.

"Please tell me you're kidding." Alex laughed. I smiled and nodded as he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. Alex took my water and drank all of it. I turned around and smacked him. He smiled and got me some more, but before he finished he said he had to pee.

I watched him run back into our bedroom and I jumped up, running into the room after him. Kara and Madison followed me, and everyone else followed them. Alex walked out of the bathroom, after only undoing his pants halfway. He was carrying the trashcan.

"Olivia, are you…?" He asked, anger was visible on his face. I nodded, holding back tears. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, his face getting softer.

"I just found out this morning and –" but Alex stopped me. He dropped the trashcan and throwing his arms around me, kissing me passionately.

"This is great!" Alex cheered.

"What…?" I asked, my eyes getting wide with surprise and excitement. "You're happy?" Alex nodded and kissed me again.

Everyone else who was completely quiet during this smiled and gave me hugs.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I can't believe you're happy about this." I smiled, rolling over so I was curled up in Alex's side. He turned to face me.

"This is my dream, right here. This is what I've wanted since day one with you. I've always wanted you to be mine, forever. I've wanted to have a family with you, this is it." Alex whispered, kissing me.

"I love you, more than anything." I smiled, knowing it was all true.

"I love you so much more, so so much more." Alex whispered as I drifted off to sleep. And in that moment, everything was perfect, but with my luck that would change soon.

**This is the sequel, numero dos. She's pregnant now? Wtf, lol. I don't know how long it will be until I update this. I think I'm coming down with writers block, :(. But, I will try to update as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Olivia's P.O.V **

**(6 months later) (A/N so yeah, I'm skipping ahead, deal with it. I don't know how to explain the whole during the pregnancy shit, sorry.)**

I sat on the couch with Jack. He was playing Super Mario as I texted Kara and Madison. I heard Jack scream beside me and looked up to see that he had lost.

"This is so depressing." Jack whined, throwing the controller down.

"If you break that, Alex will kill you." I laughed, lying across Jack's lap. It hadn't been awkward between us since the wedding at all. He ran his fingers through his hair; while his other arm was wrapped around me, rubbing my pregnant belly.

"I know," Jack laughed, curling my hair around his finger. I started to get sleepy.

"I'm tired Jackie." I frowned, yawning.

"Go to sleep, I'll wake you up if Alex gets home." Jack whispered in my ear, pulling a blanket over us.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I woke up to yelling.

"Jack, what the fuck were you two doing?" Alex yelled.

"She fell asleep on top of me, we weren't _doing_ anything!" Jack yelled back. I stood up and stretched, walking into the kitchen. I acted like nothing was going on. I went to the fridge and got a bottle of water.

"Olivia, what happened?" Alex asked following me back into the living room.

"Nothing, Jack was playing Super Mario, I got tired and fell asleep on top of him. I'm pregnant with your baby Alex, have some faith in me." I answered, getting back under the warm blanket.

"I'm sorry baby, but the last thing I need is to lose you right now." He whispered. I looked up at him. He hadn't acted sad about anything recently, so I guessed that he was keeping it a secret or something.

"Jack, can I talk to Alex, alone?" I asked. Jack nodded.

"I'll go get you some ice cream!" Jack smiled, grabbing his keys and running out the front door.

"Alex, what do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, with the baby coming and all…and, Olivia, can I tell you something…it's probably best if you hear it from me." Alex whispered.

"Anything," I nodded, grabbing his hand, "Tell me anything."

"I got a call the other day, and your mother…passed away. I was going to tell you when the time was right because stress isn't good while you're pregnant and –" but I cut him off.

"Alex, I understand." I whispered, letting a few silent tears fall down my cheeks. Me and my mother had never been very close, in fact I'm pretty sure she hated me. But still, the idea of her being gone was awful, and I couldn't help but cry.

Alex and I sat there, for a while. Just him holding me, telling me everything was going to be fine. For those few hours, it was just us and the little baby inside of us, our little family.

**This was short, but I don't care. The next one will be better, blah blah blah. I haven't asked a question in a while so here-goes-it: What's your favorite old All Time Low video? I like the ones when they went to Disney, I thought those were really funny, and I like the videos of like when they went on tours back in like '06 and '07. I think they were more immature then, and I liked that. But I still love them now. Okay, review and answer the question :D.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well hello there lovely people. I know, I haven't updated this story in a while. I'm sorry, I feel like I'm letting you all down. I don't know when I will be able to update, and if I'll be able to update very often, but I will try. As far as I know, I am still writing **_**all**_** of my stories, I haven't given up on any of them (If I have, I deleted the story). I will let you know if I do decide to quit writing a story. But for now, enjoy the new chapter!**

**(A few months later)**

I sat with Jack in the living room as I cried. He had become my mediator. I told him everything, and he listened. He was a great listener. He always knew what to do or say to make me feel better again, and so I trusted him the most, seeing as he knew me the best.

"What's wrong Olive?" Jack asked, pulling me in for a hug. My still pregnant stomach got in the way though, making it a really lame hug.

"Everything! Alex is never home, my mother's dead and I'm having a baby. Right when I need her the most she's gone! I don't know how to take care of a baby, and no doubt neither does Alex! Jack, I'm fucked. Maybe this was a mistake, maybe we rushed into things – you know, me and Alex." I cried into his shoulder.

"Shhh, it's going to be okay. You're going to be a great mother, and Alex will be a great father. He's just as scared as you are – trust me." Jack whispered, rubbing small circles into my back. I just nodded and cried some more, thinking of something to say.

I heard the door that lead to the garage slam, and knew Alex was home. I stood up and wiped away some tears as Alex walked into the room.

"Baby, what's wrong, why are you crying?" Alex asked, immediately kissing my forehead and hugging me.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I shook my head, "Just…nervous." I shrugged.

"Don't be, I love you, and we're going to do fine. It'll all be okay, don't worry about a thing. I'm here." Alex whispered in my ear. My heart melted. Alex was amazing. How could I have ever doubted him? I smiled and kissed him, intertwining our fingers.

We made our way into the living room, but I stopped when something happened. I looked down, and there was a puddle of water at my feet.

"Alex….Alex my water broke."

**(Later at the hospital)**

"Baby, wake up." Alex whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes and smiled at him. He was holding our baby, a handsome little boy. I smiled at both of them and put my hand on Alex's cheek.

"I love you." I smiled.

"I love you more; you're my world, Olivia." He smiled back. I heard someone say 'Aw', and turned to see Kara, Madison, Jack, and Rian in the doorway.

"Are you two kids done being mushy? Okay, thanks." Kara smiled. I laughed as she came over to hug me. "He is just too cute." She gushed over the baby, which we still hadn't named.

"I know he is, and he's sweet, too." I laughed, winking at Alex.

"Ew, not _him_! The baby!" Kara smiled.

"I know, but I think they're both cute." I laughed. Everyone awed over the baby, but soon they all left and Alex and I were left alone to name him.

"Do you have any ideas, at all?" Alex asked. I thought about it. There were a lot of names I thought would be cute for him, but I couldn't seem to decide which one I liked the best. I went over a few of them in my head, until I came upon one that I really liked.

"How about, Andrew Parker Gaskarth?" I asked. Alex looked at me for a few minutes, before slowly nodding. I smiled, and grabbed his hand. A nurse came in and said they had to take Andrew back.

"Have you come up with a name yet?" The nurse smiled. I nodded, and she smiled. We filled out the birth certificate, and did all of the paper work, and finally I could sleep.

"Get some rest baby; you're going to need it." Alex laughed. I kissed him before drifting off to sleep.

**I know D: it was short. Don't hurt me :(, I didn't know what else to say. The next one will be better…I promise.**


End file.
